Broken
by ser-kamar
Summary: What if something happens to Usagi so horrible that she has to run away from it all. When she finally decides to come back Tokyo is destroyed and Beryl and the Shitennou are on a rampage. Can Usagi help save Japan?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! ^_^ This is my first fanfic ever! I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.**

PROLOGUE

She sat at the booth all by herself. She had just had the worst experience ever. She didn't understand what was happening to her life. Everything was going so fine until two months ago, when her mother had let her secret slip.

*_**FLASHBACK**_*

_There was screaming and yelling coming from the living room. She was confused; her house was always so calm and peaceful. She walked down the stairs towards the living room and saw Shingo standing outside at the entryway. "What's happening? Why are they yelling?" She was worried; she had never heard her parents fight before. What worried her even more was the way her little brother looked at her with hate in his eyes, "This is all your fault! They wouldn't be fighting if you didn't exist! You shouldn't exist!" She watched him walk away with pain in her eyes. She didn't have any idea what he was talking about. She decided to eavesdrop on her parents' conversation. _

"_You filthy slut," she heard her father yell, "How dare you?! After everything I've done for you, you go and open your legs for some other man like a filthy whore." _

"_Kenji please! I am so sorry. I was weak and I made a mistake. Please you have to forgive me!"_

_SMACK!_

_Usagi gasped. She couldn't believe it. Her father had just hit her mother. She tried to hide, but she realized that it was too late. Her father had heard her gasp and had turned around and was now yanking her by her hair and yelling. "You are not my daughter! You are that whore's bastard child! I should disown you," he roared as he flung her next to where her mother had fallen. He kicked his wife in the gut. "I LOVED YOU SO MUCH AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! YOU DARE TO CHEAT ON ME AND HAVE A BASTARD CHILD! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" _

_Usagi was lying on the floor crying. "Daddy! Daddy, what are you talking about!? I don't understand!"_

"_Don't call me that! You are not my daughter!" He proceeded to beat her until she blacked out, making sure to not leave bruises anywhere that someone would notice._

*_**END FLASHBACK**_*

"Odango-atama, why are you concentrating so hard? It won't get you anywhere, you know that. Stop trying to be smart."

Usagi looked up into the eyes of the one person she hated more than anything in the world – Mamoru. All she could do was glare. She had just had the worst two months of her life and didn't feel up to staying on top of their unending feud. "Shut up Mamoru. I don't have time for this right now! There are more important things going on in my life to have to deal with a baka like you."

"Well maybe if you were just a little bit smarter I wouldn't have a reason to pick a fight with you," he responded smugly. Usagi turned her head and stood up ready to walk through the door to leave, at the last second she said, "You know what, you can really hurt someone with the things you say. I told myself I wouldn't let you get to me, because then that would make me look like the weak crybaby you always make me out to be, but I just can't do this anymore. Not this, not when there is so much other shit I have to put up with!" Mamoru watched eyes wide with regret, as he she ran out of the arcade with tears in her eyes. "Usako…," he whispered, but he realized that this time he had gone too far.

Usagi was running, running as fast as her legs would carry her, away from _him_. She didn't want to have to see him again; he always hurt her so much. She stopped next to her lake and crumpled into the grass and let the gut wrenching sobs wrack her body. Nobody understood what was happening. Nobody! Everyone thought that she was this good-for-nothing crybaby. Nobody knew about her secrets. The fears and the pain she had to hide behind the lies of the innocent and airheaded persona she gave off. She had gone to the arcade to get away from it all and in doing so had unknowingly ran straight to it. She checked the time and realized she was over an hour late to a senshi meeting again. When she got there she was met with Rei's never-ending fury.

"Usagi! Why are you so stupid and lazy?! Can't you ever be anywhere on time?! I swear you are such a selfish, immature, little brat! We're here because Beryl is so powerful! She keeps sending out her minions and they are going to kill us if we don't get together and plan this thing out, and all you care about is sleep! I don't even know why we put up with you as a Sailor Moon. You are no good at being a Sailor Senshi. If I had my way I would strip you of your powers and your title as Sailor Moon. You don't ever do anything for us anyway!"

"Rei!" All the other girls cried out in unison. They were astonished by how harsh she was being towards Usagi. Rei turned on them, "What!? I am only saying what we are all thinking! She is useless! WE DO NOT NEED HER!" They all turned when they heard something fall to the floor. Usagi had torn off her transformation brooch and had tears streaming down her face. None of them had ever seen her look so broken and defeated. "You're right," holding up her hands to stop the protests, "I am good for nothing. I don't help out at all. You don't have to strip me of anything, I quit. You don't need to worry about me getting in the way ever again."

She ran. She didn't know where she was running to, but she ran until her legs gave out and she couldn't run anymore. When she stopped she was in front of the train station. Without thinking, she walked in and she pulled out all the money she had from what she had kept hidden from Kenji, and she bought a ticket. "Miss, what is your destination?" Usagi looked at her confused and said, "What? Oh, where would I like to go?" She was finally realizing the choice she was about to make and that it would be a final one. She was making a choice to leave her home, the only place she had ever lived, Tokyo, forever. Without hesitating she looked the lady in the eye and replied, "Okayama, please."

**I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review! Don't be afraid to critique it! I need it. Like I said this is my first fanfic, so I want to know if I'm doing good. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter. I'm really excited about this story. I hope you guys like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

**Two Months Later**

"_Beryl's forces have taken over Tokyo, Kawasaki, Yokohama, Yokosuka, and Nagoya. She is moving on to, Sendai, Kyoto, Osaka, Kobe and it won't be long until she has taken over Okayama. With the disappearance of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Senshi have not been able to hold back her forces. The city's pleas for the return of their lost soldier are met with no reply. Japan's island of Honshū is coming closer and closer to the end of its existence."_

Usagi looked at the screen as the Okayama local broadcasting station reported the latest on goings of the war; she watched in silence and dread. It had been two months since she had walked away from it all: the people who didn't need her, the people who hated her, and the ones who thought she was weak and pathetic. She knew that she was being selfish, but she was so much happier here. She also knew that as happy as she was, she was going to have to return to the senshi. The world was depending on her. That was a lie; the world had given up on her two months ago when Beryl had taken over Tokyo and she had just let it happen.

"Usa! What yous doing just standing theres!? The order for table four is ready," her boss yelled at her. She ran to the window where the burgers and salads the table had ordered were wilting and frying under the heat lamp. She picked up the food, hoping not to trip and drop it like so many times before, and took it over to the table where her four regular guests were seated.

"Hey! Here's your food. Sorry for the wait," Usagi said to Haruka and Michiru with an apologetic look on her face.

"That's fine Princess, you're probably very busy," Haruka said teasingly looking around the empty diner. "Oh Haruka, don't tease the poor thing," Michiru reprieved, although she said it with a twinkling in her eye the belied any seriousness in the statement. Usagi had never asked, but she was sure they were lovers. She had seen the way that they looked at each other, the way that Haruka would let her hand rest on Michiru's lap. She blushed as she realized what she was thinking and excused herself mumbling, "I have to go check on others….."

An hour later Usagi walked out of the diner ready to head back to the boarding house that she was staying at. She kept looking back every now and then, thinking she heard someone following her. She laughed at herself and thought, 'No one is following me. I'm still too wary from my Senshi days.' She made it to the boarding house where Professor Tomoe and his daughter Hotaru had generously rented her out their spare room. She smiled when she thought back to the day she had met them.

***_FLASHBACK_***

_She was sitting on a park bench thinking about everything that had happened in her life thus far. She couldn't believe she had run away, but after what had happened that last day in Tokyo, she couldn't stay in that house. She just couldn't. She felt so horrible for leaving her mother all alone with that monster and for leaving the senshi alone to face the unbeatable. She pulled her knees up under her chin and laid her face down and began to cry. She jumped and nearly screamed when someone put their hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," the little girl said, "you just look so sad and lonely I wanted to see if I could help." _

"_Thank you," Usagi said wiping the tears from her eyes. The two of them just sat there in silence, each trying to figure out what to say to the other. "What…" "I'm…" They both started to say at the same time. Usagi and her newfound companion both smiled and laughed. Usagi stuck out her hand and said to the girl, "My name is Usagi. I just moved here from Tokyo." The other girl stared at her hand for what seemed like an eternity before deciding to take it and say, "I'm Hotaru. What brought you to Okayama, if I may ask?" Usagi bit her lip, thinking about what she should say. She couldn't just admit that she had run away. If anyone found out that she was only fourteen years old, and that she had run away from her "family" she would get sent back. She couldn't go back there. After thinking about it for a minute she replied, "I just decided I wanted to see the rest of Japan. So I decided to start here, in Okayama." Hotaru just nodded her head in acceptance. After a few moments Hotaru asked, "Where are you staying?" _

"_I haven't figured that out yet. I spent all my money on the train ticket here." _

"_I know! You can stay with me and my father. We have a spare room and you can stay there!"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts! I insist!"_

"_You don't even know me, why are you being so nice?"_

"_I know how it feels to be alone."_

_Usagi looked at her and knew that she had to go with Hotaru. She didn't know why she knew that was what she had to do, she just knew she had to do it. _

_*__**END FLASHBACK***_

She had met Professor Tomoe right after that and they had all become very close, just like family. She was still smiling as she unlocked the door and walked in to the unusually dark house. Usually, Hotaru and Professor Tomoe were home by now. She tried to flip on the light switch, but they wouldn't turn on. Usagi started to get worried. With all the weird vibes she had been getting while walking home she was on the alert. She picked up the spare cane that was always at the door for Professor Tomoe to use, and started searching the house. When she got to the phone she picked it up to call the police. She tried to dial 110, but she found that the phone line had been cut. Now, she was panicking.

All of a sudden, everything went dark and she was floating in a black nothing. She tried to see where she was but she could not see a thing, she tried to scream and she could not make a sound. She was terrified. She was afraid that Beryl's forces had discovered the identities of the senshi and that she was about to die.

'I'm going to die! I can't die! I'm too young to die,' she thought as she drifted along in the nothing. Then out of nowhere, a bright light flashed and she was standing in a throne room. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a long, flowing, white dress. It had two poufs for sleeves, it caught just under her breasts as an empire waistline, and it flowed to her feet. She felt a strange glow emanating from her head and she reached up to feel it and felt a small indentation. She walked up to a mirror hanging on the wall of the throne room and saw a small crescent moon on her forehead. She was lost. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know where she was, and she wasn't even sure of whom she was at the moment. The person staring back at her in the mirror in no way resembled her. She had bright, silver hair and a regal air about her that Usagi could never command.

She reached her hand out to the mirror and muttered, "Who are you?"

"She is you Usagi," said a familiar voice that made Usagi jump. She turned around, eyes wide in shock, to see Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru standing before her; at least she thought the three girls standing before her in their fuku slightly resembled them. "What…"she stuttered. With an annoyed shake of her head Haruka growled, "Do you seriously not know who you were?! Who you are! All the other senshi remember! They have spent the last two months looking for you, hoping to find their princess," she paused when she saw Usagi's eyes go wide, and then continued, "Yes Princess. It wasn't just a nick name. We were hoping that you would stop being so cowardly that you could do this yourself, but it seems you don't have what it takes. You have to be pushed into doing this." Usagi looked hurt, all of her old wounds resurfacing as she saw the three girls, who appeared to be sailor senshi standing before her. "You don't know anything about me. How dare you presume to know a thing!? You don't know what I've been through, you don't know the things I've had to put up with. The hell I've lived through! Don't you dare come to me with that self-righteous tone and assume to know who I am," she screamed at them. Haruka just looked at her with scorn and said, "I have nothing to say to you. I will let these two deal with you. You are nothing but a spoiled baby who hides behind a pretty face and false pretenses."

As Haruka walked away, Michiru walked to stand face to face with Usagi and whispered, "Princess, I don't know what made you decide you had to leave, all I know is that the world needs you. I know it is a large burden for one so young and for that, I am sorry, but it is a burden that was laid upon you nonetheless. I'm sorry, but we will take you back kicking and screaming if need be."

Usagi looked at them with tear filled eyes, she had already decided that she would be leaving to go back and help the other senshi, but to have it so rudely thrust upon her wasn't something she had been expecting. She looked at Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka and she began to seethe. She realized it was all a lie, the friendships and trusts that she had formed with them were all lies. She stared at them with a deep anger pooling in her eyes and yelled, "You all used me! You all acted like you cared, but all you wanted was to use me, to get close to me to save this world. You never cared!" She was hurt. Everyone she had ever known had used her. Her mother had used her as a pawn in capturing her father's wealth, Mamoru had used her as a verbal punching bag, her father had used her as an actual punching bag, the senshi had used her as a means to an end, and now these three girls were using her as the same. What made this even worse was that they had lied. At least the others had no qualms at hiding that they were using her. She stood there agonizing for minutes, before dropping her shoulders and sighing in defeat, "I'll go. Use me as you will, it's nothing I'm not used to." Hotaru looked at her and replied, "We will be leaving tomorrow night, which should be enough time for you to prepare."

In the blink of an eye Usagi was in her room standing in the outfit she wore to work. She was so exhausted after that ordeal she fell onto her bed and fell asleep without taking the clothing off. That night she dreamed of death.

_Her family, her friends, and the world were falling to their knees in death at the hands of Beryl and her Shitennou. They're faces gleamed with malice as they slaughtered everyone she knew. Including the new friends she had made in Okayama. Before Hotaru breathed her last, she screamed, "Ribbon Revolution." The world screamed for a brief second, before all went silent and black._

Usagi woke up in a cold sweat. What she had seen, she knew it would happen. She knew it would happen, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Beryl, with the aid of the Shitennou would end the world.

It was 6 o'clock the next night when Usagi said her farewells to her new boss, to which he replied, "Yeahs well, good luck. Don't yous be expectin' any references from me though, I'm closing up shop. I's need to get outta here before that crazy Beryl lady gets here and kills me. Too bad that Sailah Moon gal up and left. Wes coulda really used her help."

"Who knows, maybe things will change and she will appear at the last second and save…." Usagi trailed off, remembering her dream from the night before, and knowing how hopeless everything really was. He smiled at her weakly and said, "Yeahs, it's hopeless. Yous don't need to feed me any bullshit." They hugged and parted ways. Usagi looked back at him, wondering if she would see the strange little man ever again. A tear fell down her cheek as she realized she wouldn't.

Once at the JR Okayama Train Station, Usagi met up with Michiru and Haruka. "Where is Hotaru," she questioned. "The little one went off to the Guardian of the Gate of Time to let her know that our mission has been completed," Michiru replied. It still stung to know that a mission was all that Usagi had been to them. They bought their train tickets and boarded the train. Usagi stopped in the opening to look back at the new city that she had just started to consider her home. 3 hours and 12 minutes later Usagi, Michiru, and Haruka arrived at the JR Shin-Osaka Station. Usagi got out and saw crowds of people panicking, moving as fast as they could in their rush to leave the city, knowing that it would soon be destroyed, and trying to get out before they too were destroyed. She looked at Haruka and Michirua and asked, "Why are we here, why are we not in Tokyo?" Haruka responded, "Tokyo has been completely taken over, the Sailor Senshi now reside in Osaka until we take the Tokyo back." Serena fought back tears as she realized what that meant. "What of the citizens of Tokyo," she inquired.

"Every last one of them is dead," a cold voice gruffly replied.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and I'll put the third chapter up soon, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.**

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it! Please leave me reviews ^_^**

CHAPTER TWO

She turned around and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Chiba Mamoru standing before her. That's when she did something she thought she would never do. She ran to him, threw her arms around him, and held onto him for dear life. She had never been so happy to see anyone in her life. She looked up at him and asked, "What are you doing here? How did you make it out alive?"

He took her by the shoulders and placed her out in front of him roughly. The look in his eyes was one of hate. She stiffened when she saw it. He had never looked at her like that. As much as they had bickered and downright fought, she knew there had never been any real hate between them. Therefore, she was shocked when he replied, "Do you even care? You left us all to die, and you come back and expect me to think that you actually care. The island of Honshū is going to be destroyed soon, and you're only stepping up just now." He looked at her grimly and said, "The only reason you're here is because you are the princess and that means you are the only one who can wield the power of the Ginzuishō to defeat Beryl and her Shitennou."

Usagi opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off, "Don't speak to me. I'm only here to take you to the Senshi's hideout. There's nothing you have to say that I need or want to hear." Mamoru lead them to his car and helped Michiru and Haruka put their luggage into his trunk, but left Usagi standing there to fend for herself. After ten minutes of watching her clumsily trying to fit her luggage in, Haruka walked over chuckling and picked up the luggage and smoothly placed it in. They all slid into the car, Haruka and Michiru sat in the back, which forced Usagi to sit in the front next to Mamoru. They drove in tense silence the way there, with Mamoru and Usagi both stealing glances at each other that they thought no one would notice.

Mamoru made his way to the Namba area of Osaka and into the Naniwa-ku ward up to a beautiful house. Usagi looked at him with an eyebrow raised and asked, "What is this? Do you own this house!?"

"That's what happens when you go through life as a smart person Odango-atama," he remarked snidely, with a look of superiority. Usagi fumed and stuck her tongue out at him. She threw open the door to the car and stamped her way to the trunk and started pulling on her luggage to try and get it out. This, it seemed was easier to do then putting it in, because she tried too hard and flew backwards falling onto the pavement. She cried out in pain when she landed, causing the three in the car to jump out to her aid. She pushed them away when they tried to help and yelled, "Don't touch me! I don't need any of your help!" She took her luggage and walked towards the door. When she got there she reached out to see if she could open it, but before she could the door flew open, and standing there was Rei. Usagi backed up scared that the fiery priestess intended her harm, but before she could move too far Rei pulled her into a tight hug and started to cry, "Usagi, please forgive me! I am so sorry! I was so angry that day and I said things I didn't mean. I know I hurt you really bad, but please you have to forgive me!"

Usagi stood in her arms in shock. She hadn't expected this. What she had expected was complete hate, but instead here was the one person she thought would hate her most holding her and begging her for forgiveness. She wanted this so bad. She wanted to say, 'Oh Rei I forgive you, now you please forgive me,' but she couldn't. There was no more trust left in her to do so. She did what Mamoru had done to her when she had got there. She took Rei by the shoulders and she held her back and sighed, "I can't." There was nothing else. Just those two words, and then she walked past Rei into the house, leaving the priestess crying alone on the doorstep.

She set her luggage down at the foyer and looked around. The house wasn't anything fancy. It was two stories; looking around the first floor she saw that there was a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. She made her way over to the stairs and walked up them. At the top of the stairs was simply a long hallway. There were seven bedrooms: three on each side of the hall and one at the end and one bathroom. She walked by each one and looked inside the open doors as she went along. Two of the bedrooms she noted, had their own bathrooms. She got to the very end and the door was slightly cracked. She heard the other girls in there talking.

"I hope that Rei can get Usagi to forgive her. We really need her to help us defeat Beryl and the Shitennou," she heard Ami convey. She was hurt. 'Why is everyone looking at me like some weapon to use,' she thought bitterly. She was about to walk away crying when she heard Minako. "That is exactly why she ran away. We are always looking at her like she's some weapon," she snapped, echoing Usagi's previous thoughts, Minako continued "she was supposed to be one of our best friends, but looking back the only time we treated her like a friend was when she had helped us as Sailor Moon. It was wrong!" A silence fell upon the room and that was when Usagi decided to open the door and walk in. Everyone looked over at her, not sure what they should do. It had been two months since they had seen their best friend, fellow Sailor Senshi, and now as it turned out their princess.

Makoto was the first to speak. "Usagi," she exclaimed as she rushed over to the blonde, "we missed you so much. We are so sorry that we were so horrible to you! Please can you forgive us?" There it was again: an apology. She just didn't understand it; she was the one who had messed up. She was the one who had run away and left them all alone to face Beryl, which resulted in all those cities being destroyed. Yet, here she was now in front of them, and all they wanted was _her _forgiveness. She found herself unable to do it. It wasn't that she didn't want to forgive them, but she knew that she didn't deserve to have friends like them, so once again she looked at them and simply said, "I can't." She turned around to leave the room, but she ran straight into what felt like a brick wall. A brick wall she knew all too well. She grumbled, "Mamoru-baka! What are you doing standing in my way? Move!" He stood there glaring at her and spat, "What am I doing? _What are you doing_?! These girls have been dying inside since you left, blaming themselves for everything. Saying they had been too harsh on you. They have gone through Hell because of what you've done and they are asking you for forgiveness and you won't accept! It should be the other way around!"

"Mamoru no," Ami admonished, "You can't blame her for this! We were horrible to her. She has every right to be upset with us!"

Mamoru shook his head. "Do you know what she has been up to for the past two months while we were watching our loved ones die? As your mother Ami, your grandpa Rei, Motoki," he paused for affect as he said, "and Naru died? Do you know where she's been? She's been in Okayama, living there peacefully, not even trying to come back and help us. She hasn't been away crying or hurting, she's been away living it up!" Usagi looked at him hurt and yelled, "You don't know a thing Mamoru! I…" She was cut off by Mamoru's sharp voice. "I know everything! Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn kept me well informed of just how _sad _you weren't," he raged, "they told me how you were always smiling while you worked, and Hotaru told me how you never had one bad moment at the house. If you ever felt anything it was selfishness, not sadness or hurt!" Usagi stuck to what she had said before and whispered as she walked away, "You don't know a thing…"

They didn't know anything. She had left the house and was walking down the sidewalk thinking things over. They didn't understand it wasn't them, it was her. Everything had happened so fast that day. Her life as she knew it had ended that day, before any of them had said a thing, before she had seen them, she had been broken. She couldn't tell them what had happened though. If she told them what she had let happen they would know how much of a horrible coward she really was.

She continued to walk down the sidewalk until she came to a bench and she sat down at it. She sat there staring out at nothing, just thinking when she heard a tiny plop next to her. She looked down beside her and sitting next to her was Luna. She felt tears gather in her eyes. Luna had lived with her for about a month after she found out she was a Sailor Senshi. She had been out when her father had gone crazy and started beating her and her mother. As soon as Luna had gotten home that night she told her that she had to go and live one of the other Senshi and that her parents weren't letting her keep her here anymore. That night she had gone to live with Ami, and Usagi hadn't seen Luna since the week before she had left Tokyo. She looked at Luna and crumpled to the ground and held onto the cat. Luna laid her paw on her shoulder and patted her to let her know it was ok.

Luna looked at her and said, "Usagi, what's wrong? What is it? I know it's more than what the girls and Mamoru have said to you. You can tell me. I am here for you." Usagi shook her head crying and bawled, "I can't Luna. It's too horrible. I'm a horrible person."

"Alright Usagi, I will wait until you are ready to tell us," Luna consented.

The two of them sat there in silence until Luna looked over and said, "Are you ready?"

"No, but I know I have to do this so that means I have to go and face them all," she replied weakly.

They got up to start walking towards the house when a scream pierced the air. Usagi turned towards the scream and on instinct started running in that direction. Luna tried to call after her to stop because she did not have her Ginzuishō. It was in vain because Usagi was so focused on saving the person in need she did not hear Luna's screams to stop.

When Usagi reached her destination she saw Jadeite blasting his power at an innocent bystander. Without thinking she ran over to the girl and pushed her out of the way, but she was too slow to move herself out of the way in time. She was thrown across the street into a parked car. Jadeite chuckled menacingly as he walked towards her. "Princess Serenity? It's you isn't it. You finally decide to show your cowardly face I see. Well, this will be the last time you ever show your face anywhere at all, and trust me, I won't be gentle," he pledged.

Jadeite kicked Usagi sending her five feet to her right. He ran at her and slammed down onto her body, using his elbow to send his blow into her gut. He picked her up with his power and threw her back to the ground. The whole time all Usagi could think was, 'Why? I don't understand. I came back, I'm helping, isn't that enough? Do I deserve this much for what I did? Why can't the shame be enough?' The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Jadeite standing over her listless body with his hand raised and a threatening hand looming over her body, ready to send her the blow of death, and the last words she heard were, "Goodbye our _dear Princess Serenity._" That's when everything went dark.

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think is good, what you think could use some work, and what you plain don't like! ^_^ Ser


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hopefully you all like this chapter though! Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.**

Chapter Three

_She was running through the streets trying to get there in time. She didn't know where she was going, her legs had their own mind as they dragged her in the seemingly right direction, and all she knew was that she had to get there before it was too late. She could hear the bloodcurdling screams as she saw the city crumble to its knees in death. She ran faster, trying to make it in time, passing bodies lying on the ground dead in the aftermath of the battle. She finally made it to her destination. When her legs stopped carrying her she was standing in front of Osaka Castle. She looked around and she saw all the Senshi laying dead on the ground, this time even Saturn wasn't alive to stop what would happen. From a distance she heard Beryl yell at her, "Moon Princess! You're here, so now I can kill you and the hope the world has along with you. The Shitennou stood next to her. They're faces had a hate so intense on them she shivered. Beryl looked at them and said, "End it." _

Usagi started to scream, but suddenly Beryl and her Shitennou disappeared and she was standing on a stair case. Below her she could see a party. The room was crowded with people she had never seen before. They all looked so beautiful; the women wore long flowing dresses of every color and the men were dressed to the nines in their tuxes. She looked around the room, but paused when her eyes caught a glimpse of him. It was Tuxedo Kamen. He was walking towards her from across the room, capturing her eyes along the way. He got to her and took her hand and kissed it and asked, "Princess, may I have this dance." Her voice caught in her throat and she stared at him for a few minutes before she gained enough sense to nod her head in approval, at least. He lead her to the dance floor and swayed her this way and that, he dipped her low, and then he pulled her back up molding her body to his and leaned in to her. Her heart slammed in her chest; she felt so hot. She looked at him expectantly waiting for the kiss she knew was coming. His face was inches away from hers when he smirked and leaned his head to the side and tantalizingly brushed his lips against her ears, his hot breath caressing the soft skin, and then he whispered, "Meet me on the balcony when the clock strikes eleven o'clock." He spun her out and when she settled and turned around he was gone. She looked up and the clock read nine o'clock.

Suddenly, time started to flash forward around her and her location changed. She was on the balcony. This time though, it was as if she was watching from above. She couldn't control what was happening. She watched as Tuxedo Kamen walked up to her and took her into his arms and held her. He held her back and looked into her eyes and said, "Serenity, this is probably going to be the last night that I see you." She looked at him with wide eyes and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Beryl is close. Her and her armies are going to be here soon. I have to fight."

"No! You don't have to fight," she yelled, shaking him, "let's run away together. We can leave tonight. Endymion, I love you! Please just leave with my now!" He looked at her with a sad smile on his face. He brought his hands up to cup her face, and pulled her up to him. He placed his lips on hers and began to kiss her gently, but then the kiss grew stronger and his tongue slipped out to trace her lips. She parted them slowly and allowed it entrance. His tongue moved over hers silkily caressing her. His hands started to move lower and cupped her bottom to bring her closer to him, so that there was no space left between their bodies. She could feel the hard point of his erection pressed against her, and she felt her temperature raise many degrees. She lifted her arms from around his waist and draped them around his neck and held on to him tight, trying to pull them even closer. His hand moved up to her breast and started to gently knead it. She moaned into his mouth, and she could feel liquid heat start to pool inside of her.

Then it happened; Endymion let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor dead. She didn't understand what had happened. One second they were standing there, experiencing the most ethereal bliss imaginable, and then he was dead. She started to scream. She looked around to see what had done this, but all she could hear was laughter. When she turned back to look at the body of her lover lying on the ground she saw Beryl standing there, but only for a second, because then evil queen blast her, and her world faded away.

* * *

Usagi shot up. She was lying in a bed bruised and beaten. She looked around and realized that she was in a room in Mamoru's house. No one was in the room with her. The shades were pulled to make it as dark as possible. She sat in the bed for a few more minutes before throwing the covers off of her and getting ready to move. She got out of the bed and crumbled to the floor, nearly screaming. Her body was on fire. Every part of her felt like it was being drenched in acid. She couldn't make herself stand back up, she didn't think that her legs would support her. Instead she started to crawl towards the door. When she made it there she felt around the door until she had her hands on the handle. She started to pull herself up and when she was standing she felt around the wall for the light switch, and when she found it she flipped it. On the wall across the room was a mirror. The girl she saw staring back looked horrid. She was bruised on every inch of her body, her left arm had a gash that went from her shoulder all the way down to her wrist, her lip was busted open, and she had multiple scratches all over her body.

She turned around, she couldn't see this anymore. She twisted the handle and opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She leaned against the wall as she slumped down the hall. She called out, "Hello! Is anyone there?" There was no response. She kept walking, looking into the rooms as she passed. When she got to the end she looked down the stairs, but it was pitch black. Now, she was scared. She couldn't remember getting here, honestly she couldn't remember a thing. She remembered talking to Luna on the bench, and then nothing. She put her foot forward to try and walk down the stairs, and that was her first mistake. She lost her footing, and she was about to fall when she felt a strong arm grip her around her waist.

She was pulled backward against a hard chest. She gasped when she felt an all to familiar pair of lips fall onto her ear and whisper, "What are you doing out of bed? You are in no condition to be walking around like this." She stopped breathing. It was Mamoru who was whispering into her ear. She slowly started to turn around to look at him. She reached up and put her hand on his face and whispered, "You're Tuxedo Kamen." It wasn't a question it was a pure statement. She saw him look at her with shock. She could tell he couldn't believe that she would have figured it out without someone telling her point blank who he was. She held her nose up in the air and indignantly proclaimed, "I'm not as stupid as you all believe me to be. I can figure things out on my own."

He chuckled at her and said, "Alright, let me get you in bed." Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she remembered their passion from the moon. She just stared at him for awhile before she realized what he meant and she sheepishly stared at him with a blush on her face and said, "Okay." He led her back down the hall to the room she had just left. He lay her down on the soft mattress and tucked her in gently. She was confused, she didn't understand why he was being so nice to her. The last thing she remembered was him yelling at her. She looked at him and asked, "Why are you being nice to me? I don't understand, you hated me yesterday!" He looked at her with that same sad smile he had given her on the moon, so long ago and he said, "Usagi … you've been asleep for two weeks."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hopefully the next one doesn't take long to put up. I hope you liked it! Please review! I love reviews :D**


End file.
